


Deploraziones - Sentimientos - Regrets

by J_Flattermann



Series: Ran and Diego [4]
Category: Alatriste - All Media Types, Caravaggio
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	1. Out of the frying pan

  
  
_**Deploraziones – Sentimientos – Regrets**_  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni  
Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, King James 1st King of England  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17/adult  
Word Count: 1108  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.  
Follow-up on «[“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html)”», «[“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html)» and «[“Giocando con il fuoco”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137562.html)».  
  
  
  
Diego was shocked at the impulsive response he had received from the Prince of Wales. He needed to see if Ran's mind was still set upon leaving after he had slept it over. Needed to speak to Ran if there were still duties to fulfil on his account.  
He himself had to leave, he had received his marching order from Madrid with the last letter. Had started to respond when the events of the last two days had escalated and drawn him away.  
  
No matter what the Prince would say or do, he, Capítan Diego Alatriste y Tenorio had to return to Spain. Duty called and he was not the man to ignore that.  
Diego left the schoolroom and returned to his own quarters. The first thing he did when entering his rooms was checking on Ran.  
The Italian was on the bed lying on his stomach but fast asleep. His back and legs were swollen and blood had seeped through the linen wrapping Diego had applied earlier. However he decided to let Ran sleep. The bandages could be changed as soon as he woke up.  
  
Diego went back into their living room and sat down at the desk. There was his response to the letter from Luis de Alquézar. His employer had written him to return to Spain as soon as he had received this note. Gaspar de Guzmán, Count-Duke of Olivares had called for war against the Netherlands again. All able-bodied men and soldiers were to mobilize and report to their garrisons. The marching order had been dispatched.  
Diego had been checking on boats to leave London for Gijón or Santander. But had not been lucky. His contact in London had told him he had to travel to Plymouth to catch a ship that would take him to Gijón.  
Thinking of what had happened to Ran he began to regret that he had agreed to go into the service of the Prince in the first place.  
  
  
Buckingham returned to his home York House on the Strand. He was angry with himself. How could he have lost his wits in such a damnable fashion. He had wanted to pull Charles on his side and instead had alienated the Prince further. He flung himself in a chair in his study. The servant checking for his needs was dismissed.  
He couldn't sit still. Had to walk, striding through the room.  
More servants came. He dismissed them all. Didn't wanted to see anyone. His brain was spinning. He was normally so cautious. Why had he overreacted in such an abominable way. What if he had injured the Italian so that he would die?  
He played the situation over in his head. The Prince had giggled at the punishment. But then he had been careful not to hurt the Prince to much. But then he had made the Italian take the Prince from behind. This was outrageous and if James ever found out. It would be the end of him.  
  
He urgently needed to make amends. Make his peace with Charles. “Babie Charles” as James jokingly called him. He needed to come around and befriend with “Babie Charles” before it was to late. Best to get rid of the two foreigners. It had been a mistake to take them on in the first place. He was sure of it.  
Anger welled up in him again. Unfortunately just this moment his young wife poked her head into the room.  
When she left fifteen minutes later her dress was in disarray and she wept whilst running up the stairs and locking herself into her room. But Buckingham's anger had flown. He would get James to buy her a present, some jewelry would do the trick.  
  
  
Charles was sitting in his room. He felt very stupid suddenly. Why had he provoked Buckingham? He had clearly seen what would come out of it and still he had gone for it. And in the end he had got more than he had bargained for. The only thing he regretted was that it had been Ran and not the Duke. But that could be remedied.  
Especially now that he knew what he really wanted. Charles chewed on his lower lip and paced through the room. How to make Buckingham to visit him, he wondered. After the events of the day wouldn't the Duke rather avoid him. No this couldn't be. He needed, wanted to see Buckingham.  
  
He rushed over to his writing desk to write a letter to the Duke when the door was thrown open and Buckingham walked into the room unannounced.  
Charles stared at the man wide eyed for a moment and then got up. Buckingham was just about to speak when Charles ran over and threw himself into Buckingham's arms.  
“Oh, this is god's work.” Charles cried, “I so had wished to see you. To speak, explain. I have been such a fool and jealous.” George Villiers stared at the Prince clinging to his body in bewilderment.  
  
In a rage between laughing and crying Charles owned up to his jealousy of his father. With a violent shudder running through his body he spoke of the feeling of disgust imagining his father touching Villiers, kissing him. Thrusting his impossible tongue into his love. “Yes, love, George. I love you. All the time I was imagining that it was you who took me this afternoon. Your hands, your lips, your cock.”  
Buckingham blushed at the revelation. Had he got it so wrong? He himself had been violently jealous. The thought of the Italian touch, kissing the Prince had been almost to much. But to think of him breaking into the Prince's body. And yet he had forced the man to do just that. And now his sweet Prince confessed that before that afternoon Ran had never. “You were the first, or rather your cane. Never have I enjoyed a touch more. Oh, George, don't you see you silly, I am yours, all yours. I've always been and will ever be. This afternoon didn't count for you made it happen, but it helped me to see what I really want. Please George, do it to me, please.”  
  
Buckingham was numbed. The Prince was on his knees before him untying his breeches. His tongue flicked over the Duke's cock which was springing forward eagerly. George hissed with the sharp intake of breath. Charles got up and dropped his own clothes. Ready to kneel again he felt himself lifted up in strong arms and carried away.  
Buckingham kicked the door to the bedroom shut before he lowered his precious cargo onto the mattress.  
  
Click [ _ **here**_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/138725.html) for Part 2


	2. Preparations

  
  
_**Deploraziones – Sentimientos – Regrets**_  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni  
Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, King James 1st King of England  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17/adult  
Word Count: 1377  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.  
Follow-up on «[“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html)”», «[“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html)» and «[“Giocando con il fuoco”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137562.html)».  
  
  
  
 _ **[Previous](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137868.html)**_

 

 

Buckingham was looking down on the young prince who lay coiled up by his side, arms wrapped around his waist. Throughout their love making Charles had repeated over and over that whilst George was his father's wife, he should be his, Charles' husband.

Charles had made him promise that he never would do to another man what he did to him. George had protested at first and reminded the Prince that he had a wife of which he was expected to produce an heir to his title. But Charles had laughed it away. “She is a girl, girls don't count. I know that women don't mean anything to you. No all I am asking is that you never take another man like you took me tonight.” Charles had said and in return promised that he would never go for another man again.

“You must know, my lovely husband, that the Italian never had me like that before. And he would never had, hadn't you forced him. He was utterly sorry afterwards. He went down on his knees begging me to forgive him. He even gave me something as a re-compensation.” With these words Charles had turned and had produced a single earring made of gold with a beautiful tear-shaped pearl at it's end. The jewel had sparkled in the light of the candle on their bed stand.

“I want you to take it.” Charles had said and offered the earring to Buckingham. The Duke had refused to take it and in the end they had agreed that Buckingham would take the earring to a jeweller in town and have a copy made for himself.

Wearing a similar piece would be their secret bond.

 

Before daylight broke Buckingham kissed his young lover goodbye not without promising to return soon. He took the token wrapped in one of Charles' handkerchiefs and left St. James’s palace. Charles had told him of the Spaniard's visit and his denial to the request of leaving the Prince's services. Something had to be done with those two. It would come to him. For the time being they were safe as Charles' quick wittily had denied the request. For now. We need to keep a close eye on those two. They can't be trusted anymore.

Them to leave England had to be prevented under all circumstances.

Buckingham stopped at home to change clothes and then left for Whitehall. On his way he dropped in at the King's preferred jeweller ordering a duplicate to be made from the piece he laid before the man. The pearl the jeweller said might cause a delay. It was an Asian pearl as they were traded in Italy. Hard to come by in England. But he would see what he could do. He would sent message to the Duke when the ordered piece was ready.

 

 

Ran woke up with hurts across his back and legs. He tried to turn around from his tummy and hissed in acute pain. The pictures of his mistreatment returned to his mind. Gingerly he got up. The bed was empty. He wondered where Diego be and when entering the living room found the Spaniard stretched out on his coat on the floor. Ran had to carefully climb over him to reach the window. There he got out onto the balcony and reaching for his cock relieved himself. He hadn't quite finished when a shadow fell upon him and soon Diego joint in sprinkling the courtyard below.

 

“¿Cómo estás? Tenemos que cambiar los vendajes.”1 Diego cast a look over the bloodied linen which now started to come loose at the ends and only stuck up where the blood had caked it to the skin.

“Mejor le van a hacer un baño. Que ablandarlas y hace más fácil pelar.”2

 

Ran nodded. “Concordato. Mi bagno e toglierli. Se poi si potesse applicare un po 'quelli freschi. Vorrei davvero apprezzare questo.”3

 

As soon as the wounds on Ran's back and legs were inspected, treated and fresh bandages applied, Diego took the opportunity to speak to the Italian.

He showed him the letter with the marching order and told him about the inquiries he had made in regards of transport to Spain.

“Yo más bien quería que vinieras conmigo. ¿Crees que podría montar un caballo como ese?”4

 

“Credi che il Duca ci lascia andare? Lasciare il paese? Mi permetto di dissentire, Diego.”5

Diego confessed that he had thought the same. He told Ran about his conversation with the Prince shortly after Ran had fallen asleep the day before.

This revelation made Ran angry. “Avete fatto una cosa? Sei completamente fuori di testa? Ora non avremo mai una possibilità di andarsene.”6

Diego admitted to it being a failure and that was why they had to leave immediately.

 

 

Murray knocked at Diego and Ran's door three times. Ran who had laid down on the bed got up but Diego was at the door first. Murray's chaw dropped when he saw how badly Ran had been hurt. He was about to say something but Diego stopped him short and pulled him inside. “Oh my god, Senior Diego, what?” But again Diego shook his head and Ran limped over to Murray and patted his shoulder.

 

Murray was very pale and the two made him sit down. “I have become used to being spanked.” Murray whispered, “But they never did something like this to me. Oh, Signor Ran. It was the ...” Ran placed his hand over his mouth. “Don't-a say-a sing. You might-a gett-a in trouble.” He said calmly and very soft. Diego nodded again and Murray did so as well. He began to understand.

 

“Señor Murray, I don't think it was such a good idea to call on us. You need to be more careful in future.” Diego said but Murray shook his head.

“You need to leave.” Murray whispered, “And I am going to see to it. Let me help. What can I do?” Ran and Diego exchanged glances, could Murray be trusted?

“Un momento por favor, Señor Murray. Ran?!” Diego lifted his index finger towards Murray asking him to wait a moment and pulled Ran into their bedroom.

“Pensi che si possa fidare, Diego?”7 Diego shrugged his shoulders, “No se. Voy a ponerlo a prueba.”8

 

As Ran and Diego emerged from the bedroom again, Ran's look fell on the young Englishman. Ran was worried but he trusted Diego to do the right thing. And the truth was that they could do with some help to make it out of that palace and the country alive.

If Murray could help and win them some time, they should take their chances.

“Señor Murray, you are aware that you can't speak to nobody about this?” Diego insisted and Murray nodded again. “I shall give you a letter. I want you to take it to town. The address is written on it. You need to wait for a reply. It is important that nobody sees it. Especially not the Prince or the Duke. Do you think you can do this?” Murray nodded again and took the letter and hid it in his shirt.

 

“If somebody finds ask you, what will you answer?” Diego dug deeper and Murray needed a minute to think of an answer. He then smiled and said “I shall say that this is the shopping list for schoolroom supplies.” Ran and Diego look down at him and smiled. “But nobody will ask me. Tomorrow is my day off and I am free to visit my family in the City. I shall despatch the letter on the way.”

 

With these words Murray said his farewells and promised to call on the two as soon as he returned the day after. He emplored the two to remain careful and not let anybody know what they are planning. “You need to convince the Prince that you are going to stay, you hear. This is the only safeguard you have left. The Duke will not do anything as long as you have the Prince's protection.” Murray checked the corridor and slipped away silently.

  
Click [ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139107.html) for Part 3

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1Translates from Spanish “How are you? We need to change those bandages.”

2Translates from Spanish “Best you are having a bath. That will soften them and makes the peeling off easier.”

3Translates from Italian “Agreed. I shall bath and take them off. If you then could apply some fresh ones. I would really appreciate that.”

4Translates from Spanish “I rather wished you would come with me. Do you think you could ride a horse like that?”

5Translates from Italian “Do you think the Duke will let us go? Leave the country? I beg to differ, Diego.”

6Translates from Italian “You have done what? Are you completely out of your mind? Now we will never stand a chance to leave.”

7Translates from Italian “Do you think he can be trusted, Diego?”

8Translates from Spanish “I don't know. I shall put him to the test.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	3. Confessions

  
  
_**Deploraziones – Sentimientos – Regrets**_  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni  
Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, King James 1st King of England  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17/adult  
Word Count: 1076  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.  
Follow-up on «[“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html)”», «[“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html)» and «[“Giocando con il fuoco”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137562.html)».  
  
  
  
 _[Deploraziones - Sentimientos - Regrets / Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137868.html) _  
 **[Deploraziones - Sentimientos - Regrets / Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/138725.html#cutid1)**

 

  
James entred his private chambers and found George waiting. The King raised an eyebrow. "Wheren't you to be ...” George shook his head, raising his hands to quieten the king. James looked at his lover and sighed. “What is it this time, Steenie?” He said and sat down on the next chair.  
  
“Jamie, you will hate me this time. You will throw me into the Tower and forget about the key. You will take my head and I deserve it.” Buckingham lowered his head into his hands.  
“My lovely, lovely child. What funny things you are saying. Am I not the most forgiving of fathers? Your most understanding and loving husband? Have I not forgiven you so often in the past?” The Duke sobbed but nodded. His voice broke “Jamie, oh Jamie.” The king waved him to come over and sit in his lap. George did as bid and rested his head in James's neck. Now weeping freely. James rocked him like the child he envisioned the man to be.  
  
Buckingham owned up to the torture of Ran and what he had forced him to do, the rape of his wife and the state of his relationship with Charles. James listened quiet still stroking George's hair.  
  
  
Murray stopped at an obscure looking book store in the poorer quarters of London's South East. William had met with members of his family being in London on a short visit before returning to Scotland. However he soon had begged his leave claiming to have to go to see Nicholas Culpepper at Halfway House in Spitalfields to pick up some herbal remedies for the Palace.  
  
After the visit at Halfway House Murray proceeded to the address given to him by Alatriste.  
He handed in the letter still stowed safely in his shirt and told the man behind the crammed counter that he had to wait for a response. The man had looked him down suspiciously at first but then seeing that the seal to the letter was intact, nodded and told Murray to wait. “Help yourself to a book, young Master. It might take a while.” Murray grinned and trotted off to check on the books in the dusty shelves.  
  
  
Two days Ran and Diego had to lay low. Diego excused himself and Ran from lesson, claiming that Ran wasn't feeling well. To avoid a scandal the Prince announced that Ran had an infection and was contagious and therefore he and Diego had to be quarantined until the immediate danger was over.  
Nobody questioned the excuse and the servants just dropped food trays in front of the door knocked and rushed away.  
  
Murray was back as scheduled, however due to the called quarantine he had to wait until the late evening until everyone had retired before he dared to call on Diego and Ran.  
Murray carried a tray filled with food and a pot of hot water. He dropped everything on the table in the living room of the two. According to Culpepper's instructions he brewed the herbs he had gotten from the pharmacist. Whilst they were soaking in the hot water in Ran's cup he produced the answer for Diego, who took the letter and broke the seal.  
  
When he came back he patted Murray on the shoulder. “Señor Murray, you have done well. You brought good news.” Ran was sniffing at the herbal tea mix and pulling a face. “I went to Master Culpepper, spoke to him in person. He is well known to be a good pharmacist. He says, you need to drink this tea three times a day. It will take away the pain and helps with the healing.”  
Ran handed the cup over to Diego and asked him to have a smell.  
  
“Yo sé que el olfato. Hay una especie de corteza en ese país. Hmm … Árbol de sauce.”1  
  
Ran looked at Diego still slightly confused but on his remarks added “Salice albero? Ho sentito parlare di questo. Funziona?”2  
  
Murray had listened in looking from one to the other. But had not really a clue what the two men were talking. But he smiled encouragingly as Ran lifted the cup to his lips and drank.  
Before Murray left Diego inquired if he could be able to arrange for them Ran and himself to get horses. Murray promised to try and would report back on his progress.  
  
  
George Villiers sat on James's knee and the king wanted him to tell him in every detail what he had done. Looking at James a small smile crept over Buckingham's face. He could feel James's hand fumbling with the cloth of his breeches. To increase the tension Villiers started with describing in every detail how he had forced his wife to bend over his writing desk. How he had taken her just like a stallion took a mare. The only physical contact had been his cock in her cunt and his hands on her hipbones to enforce his thrusts.  
  
During the tale James's hand clasped George's cock and started to rub the bulb with his thumb. George had changed his position, now sitting face to face with James he could reach into the King's codpiece and expose the King as he swell and pulsed.  
James had smiled and nibbled at Villier's neck through out the confession. “It will cost me a pearl neckless and a letter to congratulate her on being such a good wife.” James said between kisses. “And you, you bad, bad, naughty child will be in need of punishment.” Both men smiled at the mentioning of punishment.  
  
“Let us retire to the bedroom and let's get rid of those clothes.” George suggested. James nodded George's weight on his legs was starting to become uncomfortable. “And then you must confess all you have done to that Italian.” James whispered with a voice husky with sexual excitement.  
  
As soon as they hit the bed James wanted to know what George had forced Ran to do and how he had forced him. The story of Ran's torture had him instantaneously arouse and George made a mental note of it. They then started a punishment game as James found that his Steenie had been a very bad boy. So he went to fetch the Duke's walking stick. But George call out “No, Jamie love, not mine. I want you to use yours. Please.”  
  
  
  
Click [ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139972.html) for Part 4  
  
  
\------------------------  
  
  


 

1 Translates from Spanish “I know that smell. There is some kind of bark in there. Hmm... Willow tree.”

  
2 Translates from Italian “Willow tree? I heard of that. Does it work?”


	4. A strike of luck?

  
  
_**Deploraziones – Sentimientos – Regrets**_  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni  
Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, King James 1st King of England  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17/adult  
Word Count: 1089  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.  
Follow-up on «[“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html)”», «[“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html)» and «[“Giocando con il fuoco”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137562.html)».  
  
  
  
 _[Deploraziones - Sentimientos - Regrets  - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137868.html), _[Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/138725.html#cutid1), **[Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139107.html#cutid1) **  
  
  
  


 

James returned to the bed holding his own cane in his hand. He tested the cane whipping it through the air and it whooped every time. George kneeling on the bed hands on the headboard grew slightly nervous.

 

Would James hit him? Hit him as hard as he had hit Ran? His palms were starting to get clammy.

 

James had a mischievous grin on his face as he ordered George to bend over.  
“Who had been a very naughty boy?” asked James teasingly and made the cane whoop again. And followed his action up with a kiss on George's bum. Expecting a hit with the cane George jumped and James broke out in laughter. Hugging his “wee wife” and kissing him before preparing George to be mounted.

 

 

 

 

 

The chamberlain knocked at Charles' door and was answered to enter.  
Charles was standing by the window. He turned and took the message the man was handing to him. Charles looked at the handwriting and paled. The letter was from the king, his father. What would his father want of him? He broke the seal and read. He gasped and turned to his chamberlain. “Are the guards already in the palace?” He asked the chamberlain and the man confirmed. “Yes, Your Royal Highness, the king's guards are in the main courtyard and waiting. “Well, then lets not waste time and call our own guards.” Charles gave orders.

 

 

 

The chamberlain rushed out of the Prince's private apartments and hurried to the palace guards Captain telling him to call out for the guards.  
The Captain immediately sprang to action and within ten minutes all men were armed and gathered.

 

Charles in his full uniform and regalia as Prince of Wales joint up with his guards and together they marched out to meet the King's guards waiting in the main court.

 

 

 

 

 

Murray had left Diego and Ran promising to let them know as soon as he had organised horses for their departure. Before he went out of the room he remembered that he had some more medicine for Ran in his pocket.

 

“This I almost forgot. Doctor Culpepper said that you should swallow two of these pills every four hours or when the pain become unbearable. However you should not take more than six a day.” Looking at Ran, who looked confused he turned to Diego, “Do you understand, Senior? It's important.” Diego nodded, “I shall tell him. He will do exactly as told.” The Italian pulled a frown and stared Diego down.

 

 

 

“Che cos'era tutto, testa di cazzo?”1

 

“Oh estamos a soltar tacos otra vez! Genial!”2

 

 

 

Diego left Ran standing to go into their study. Over his shoulder he told Ran the instructions Murray had been given by Culpepper. Then the door fell into the lock.

 

 

 

On the writing desk Diego pulled out a map and the envelope and letter which had contained it. It was the letter Murray had brought back from Diego's contact in town. The man at the book store, who was one of Guzmán's spies, had organised a relay of horse changes between St. James's palace and Plymouth harbour. Of course he had not been able to provide the horses at the palace without stirring suspicion. He also had provided the map which showed the marked out route and horse change stations.

 

Now it all depended on Murray being able to get two horses for Diego and Ran to use.

 

 

 

 

 

The jeweller bowed low as King James 1st of England entered his establishment. The King waved his guards to wait outside and turned to the man smiling.

 

“Your Majesty, what an honour.” The man stammered who was astonished to stand in front of his king in person. James normally sent messengers or summoned the man to Whitehall palace. This visit was more than unexpected.

 

“Rise my friend.” James said jovially. “We are here on business, my dear man.” The jeweller bowed again. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

James took a few steps and the man rushed to offer the king a chair to sit down. “We have come because we have learnt that you have taken on a commission for my friend the Duke of Buckingham.” The man nodded again. “Yes, Your Majesty, this is true.”

 

“We understand that the Duke has commissioned the making of an earring. A duplicate.” Again the man confirmed. “Good. We want you to add five more earrings to this order. However I want four earrings you are producing for me slightly vary from the original they are taken from and between each other as well. The fifth shall be a precise copy of the original.” The man rushed to make a note of the order placed. “Listen! Under no circumstances you are to speak to anybody about this, you hear?” “Yes, Your Majesty. Certainly. Not one word shall come over my lips.”

 

“He’s a good man. We will reward him handsomely. When you have them ready call at Whitehall palace.” James raised to leave but turned as the man was bowing low again. “OH. No need to spare money, hear me. I want them at the earliest possibility.” And the king was gone.

 

 

 

The jeweller was rubbing his hands. This was big business. As soon as Duke and King were showing their earrings all of London's nobility would turn up and ask for similar jewels to be produced. He would make good earnings.

 

For the King and the Duke he would purchase pearls and diamonds of best quality of course as he knew that they would not spare the money. For all others minor quality gems would do and he would produce as many as possible to make the most of this chance. And who knew, if the King was pleased with his work, he might as well be proclaimed jeweller to the palace and this would make people cram through his doors.

 

The man already started to calculate his yields and expanding his business in his mind. He sat down to write a message to his contact on the Continent to order the precious stones and pearls required for his undertaking.

 

As long he could keep it quite in London he had not to fear competition. This would follow soon enough. The day had been a very successful one as only a few hours earlier he had received a messenger from Whitehall ordering a five stringed pearl neckless with a golden clasp.

  
  
Click [ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/140742.html) for Part 5  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

1Translates from Italian “What was that all about, dickhead?”

2Translates from Spanish “Oh, we are back to swear words again! Great!”

  
  



	5. Right into the fire

  
  
_**Deploraziones – Sentimientos – Regrets**_  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni  
Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, King James 1st King of England  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17/adult  
Word Count: 1148  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.  
Follow-up on «[“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html)”», «[“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html)» and «[“Giocando con il fuoco”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137562.html)».  
  
  
  
 _[Deploraziones - Sentimientos - Regrets  - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137868.html), _[Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/138725.html#cutid1), **[Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139107.html#cutid1),** **[Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139972.html#cutid1) **  
  
  
  


  


Charles and his palace guards entered the main courtyard and there the King's guards stood to attention. Both guards saluted each other and then hailed the King and the Prince of Wales. The King's men announced that they would respond to the Prince's commands as long as they were at St. James's palace.

However Charles called to order now confirmed as Commander and Chief. “Let's spring to action, men.” He said. “We should not waste time. Let's fulfil the King's orders.”

The men fell in behind in good marching order as Charles moved out of the court and into the corridor that led to Ran and Diego's quarters.

The King's orders had been very clear. Arrest the two foreigners, put them under house arrest until the morning. Then the Yeomen of the Tower of London would arrive and lead them to their imprisonment at the dungeons.

As soon as the two were incarcerated their accommodation and belongings were to be searched. On the finding depended the accusations the two would be facing.

Murray was woken by the noises of many footsteps down in the corridor. He got up, dressed and fell in behind the soldiers.

Without knocking the two captains burst through the door with the soldiers following on their heels immediately. The troops spread out searching the three rooms and the balcony.

Charles and Murray looked on as the furniture in the rooms were turned upside down. The result remained the same.

Ran and Diego were gone.

 

 

Murray looked down at this feet to hide his grin. He relished in Charles' defeat. Charles was struggling between anger and hiding his astonishment. He had failed. His father had asked him for one thing and he had failed. Charles turned on his heels and started to run back to his apartments. He didn't heard Murray disguising his chuckles in a cough. 

Charles slammed the door. He didn't wished to see anybody, he had barked at the servants. Then he burst into tears. What was to do? He sat down, wiping his tears away, pick up a pen and wrote a report of the nights events to his father. He didn't spared himself but owned up to the failure to secure the two foreign tutors. 

  
He added that he had send out men to the Tower to inform the Yeomanry and to check on the port of London. A note to the harbour master had been despatched, instructing that all ships to leave for the Continent were to be controlled. He also had send out similar requests to all the other ports along the Southern coastline.

An hour before the arrival of the King's guards, Murray had been told of their coming. He had horses ready for the Italian and the Spanish gentlemen. So he hurried as quietly as possible. At their door he knocked in their agreed secret fashion and immediately the head of Diego appeared in the door.

“You have to leave, now. The King's soldiers are on their way to arrest you. Follow me!” There was neither time nor need for any translation and Ran as well as Diego had been ready for that moment for some days.

Murray hurried them through corridors neither of them had been walking before. Avoiding the main corridors Murray used the servants walkways which were more hidden and unguarded at this time of night.

Keeping Ran as second in line, Diego covered their rear and at the same time could keep an eye on the Italian. He was glad that Ran had taken some of the pills just shortly before Murray's arrival. He now ran without displaying any signs of pain or distress. But he was utterly out of breath when they reached the outer stables, which had been abandoned with only the small house guards present. In bays near the exit two horses were waiting. Diego checked the horses first and smiled. Murray had chosen two geldings of chestnut colour. Both horses were in good shape. 

Murray helped Ran mounting his horse whilst Diego mounted his. Before they had embraced Murray and thanked him for his help. Diego had pulled Murray to the side and questioned the young man if he was sure not to get into trouble. But Murray assured him that nobody would ever learn that he had been involved in their flight.

The two left the palace in a hurry riding out onto the road in westerly direction. However at the first crossing Diego stirred them off the main road following the marked out route he had studied on the map the many evenings before their escape. 

James had been sleeping with his dogs coiled up at his sides and feet. The harsh knock at the door made him almost jump. “Yes, for heavens sake, what is it? It better be good, to wake me in the middle of the night.” 

 

 

Into the room accompanied by members of the King's household came Robert Naunton, Secretary of State. For some strange reason Charles' letter had found his way to him. He apologised and informed the King that the messenger had pointed out the emergency of the letter to reach the King in person. He therefore had taken it upon his own person to despatch the letter.

James hated nightly interruptions but took the letter broke the seal and read. The more he read on the more he got infuriated. “Naunton! Come he here. Fetch me the Duke of Buckingham. I want to see him immediately. No excuse will be accepted. Make sure he comes straight away.” Naunton bowed and rushed out to follow the King's orders.

James dismissed everybody but instructed his chamberlain that Buckingham should be brought before him as soon as he arrived.

Then he ordered his writing set to be brought. A servant rushed in with the writing set and a bed writing tray. Candles were lit and the ink well was opened and held by a page for the King's perusal.

As soon as the letter had been finished the chamberlain took the parchment and strew sand over the ink he then folded the paper up and sealed it with a dollop of wax. The King finally pressed his ring into the still soft sealing wax.

“Have it delivered to St. James's palace immediately. It is addressed for the Prince of Wales in person and nobody else should lay hands on it.” 

The servants all bowed and soon were shooed out of the room by the chamberlain. James just lowered himself into his cushions when the door was opened again. He was just about to explode when the familiar face of Buckingham came through the bed curtains. 

“Ah, dear child. Good. Bad new. Very bad news.” James patted the mattress next to him and George shrugged out of his clothes and crawled into the sheets with the King.

  
  
  
Click [ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/140988.html) for Part 6


	6. Hunting Party

  
  
_**Deploraziones – Sentimientos – Regrets**_  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni  
Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, King James 1st King of England  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17/adult  
Word Count: 1133  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.  
Follow-up on «[“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html)”», «[“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html)» and «[“Giocando con il fuoco”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137562.html)».  
  
  
  
 _[Deploraziones - Sentimientos - Regrets  - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137868.html), _[Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/138725.html#cutid1), **[Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139107.html#cutid1),** **[Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139972.html#cutid1),  ****[Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/140742.html#cutid1)**  
   
  
  


 

 

 

James broke the seal to his son's reply to his earlier letter. The letter was written in Charles' careful handwriting.

 

1 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020ytct/)

 

 

Buckingham had been able to calm James down that night when they had learnt that the two foreign tutors had escaped from St. James's palace.

 

At least Charles had been smart enough to alarm the Tower guards and alert the harbour masters of the important English ports in the South. As soon as the two foreigners would try to board a ship to leave the Island they would be detected and imprisoned.

 

 

Steenie, the dear boy, had tried to convince him that it all had been his fault. The truth was that Charles had rejected the tutors in the beginning and it had been he himself who had insisted on their employment. So James had found it in himself to forgive his Babie Charles this stupid mistake.

 

Steenie himself had investigated what had happened that night at St. James’s. It turned out that the King's guards had performed some kind of parade before striking. Of course the Prince's guards had assisted in the shambles but those troops were still inexperienced as was Charles  
as a commander. But the captain leading the King's men should have known better. Those were well trained forces. However the Captain seemed to be utterly useless.

 

 

James had the man produced in front of him. The Captain had appeared sweating profusely. But James found the young Captain quite dashing, the boy was just to cute for him to be mad. James dismissed him with a warning which was received with a nice blushing. The King would remember that boy whenever he had to put some pressure on his Steenie.

 

James smiled this business had turned out quite delightful.

 

 

 

 

Diego held the reigns to Ran's horse in his hands.

 

They had been in the saddles for about two hours when Ran's condition had begun to deteriorate. Ran had collapsed and just so had managed to stay in the upon his horse.

 

However he had slouched down and dropped the reign. His horse had slowed down almost to a stand still. Diego had been glad to have remained riding behind Ran.

 

They were still some leagues away from the point of where they were expected to change horses. They had to keep a time frame or the horses would be gone.

 

Diego had leaned down and grabbed the reigns of Ran's horse in passing.

 

He hoped that they soon would arrive at the roadside Inn. Ran needed medication and his bandages needed changing as Diego could see bloody streaks forming on Ran's shirt again.

 

They couldn't afford to pause to long at the Inn. Diego were fully aware that their absence at the palace must have been detected by now. They were lucky if they didn't run into a patrol on their way to Plymouth.

 

 

 

 

Charles was cuddling up to George. He was astonished as to how fast he had come to trust and rely on Buckingham. He had started to call him Steenie just as his father did. It had been his dear husband who not only had helped him in this crisis. It had been Steenie who had suggest him to write the letters to his father and to send out messengers to the ports and the Tower. Steenie literally had dictated the letters which had been pacified his father's changing temper. He also had managed to better the relations between father and son.

 

He cuddled closer rubbing his nose against Buckingham's back. George grunted a little and turned throwing his arm over Charles and pulling him closer. Charles placed his hand on George's chest and brushed his lips against the breast and the nipple. A smile played over Steenie's face and he sighed. “Hmmm,” he murmured sleepily, “let's keep that thought in mind for tomorrow morning."

 

 

 

 

When Diego led the horses into the yard of the Inn Ran was unconscious. Diego had to heave Ran down from the horse and he collapsed in Diego's arms. The stableboy who had come out to tend to the horses hurried towards Diego. The Spaniard instructed him to get someone stronger. The lad mad a jump start into the Inn and soon three men carrying lanterns came rushing to aid.

 

 

The stableboy took the horses and two of the men carried Ran. One pushed a lantern in Diego's hand whilst the third let them back to the Inn.The man at the front were leading them away from the common room along a dark corridor upstairs into a small private room.

 

There the two men laid Ran on the bed and Diego was pushed inside and asked to wait. The men left closing the door but a few minutes later a gentlemen entered the room. Diego who had been tending to Ran’s bandages, jumped off the bed drawing his vizcaina.

 

The man lifted his hands showing that he was not carrying a weapon in them.

 

“¿Señor Alatriste y Tenorio?” The man asked and Diego nodded. The man introduced himself as the son of the Spanish ambassador Diego Sarmiento de Alcuña, Count of Gondomar.

 

The man carefully inserted two finger of his left hand into his shirt and produced a letter. He handed the letter to Diego who still was holding his dagger, picked it from the man's hand.

 

 

With a flick of the knife Diego signalled the man to move away from the door and sit down at the foot end of the bed. He then stepped back towards the fireplace where on the shelf above candles were burning.

 

Diego broke the seal of the letter and began to read. The letter indeed was from the ambassador. He suggested that Diego should leave Ran there at the Inn in the care of his son whilst Diego would take the horse provided and make it on the shortest possible route to Plymouth. The letter warned that the ports were controlled and that the guards there were looking out for two foreigners.

 

 

The ambassador suggested that Diego should pose as a servant of the embassy with urgent letters for the Spanish king, which he would be given by the son and heir Diego Sarmiento de Acuña junior. As if he had read Diego's mind the second Diego opened a small purse and withdrew a bundle of letters and placed them on the bed beside himself.

 

The letter carried on that Diego junior was to take Ran in his coach to the embassy. There they would treat his injuries until he healed and then would bring him to Spain on the first Spanish ship.

  
  


Diego was torn. The injuries Ran was suffering from slowed them both down. But could he leave Ran behind? Wasn't that to dangerous? He didn’t know this ambassador or his son. Could they be trusted? And what would Ran think of him if he abandoned him that way?

Click [ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/141338.html) for Part 7

 

\---------------------------------------

 

1 Source: Charles Carlton, “Charles First, the personal monarch.’ page 816

 


	7. Treasures

  
  
_**Deploraziones – Sentimientos – Regrets**_  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni  
Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, King James 1st King of England  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17/adult  
Word Count: 1094  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.  
Follow-up on «[“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html)”», «[“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html)» and «[“Giocando con il fuoco”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137562.html)».  
  
  
  
 _[Deploraziones - Sentimientos - Regrets  - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137868.html), _[Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/138725.html#cutid1), **[Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139107.html#cutid1),** **[Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139972.html#cutid1),  **[Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/140742.html#cutid1), ** ****[Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/140988.html#cutid1)**  
   
  
  


 

 

  


George Villiers had been called to report to the King. He rushed down the long corridor at Whitehall past all the courtiers waiting for an audience. He reached the door to James' audience chamber and the guard knocked. The chamberlain popped his head out and seeing Buckingham opened the door and ushered him in.

 

“His Grace, the Duke of Buckingham, Your Majesty.” He announced the visitor in a high-pitched nasal voice.

 

 

Pushing the servant aside James came over in large strides. “Steenie. My beloved child and wife. Come into my arms, my dear love.” He embraced George kissing him, pulling him closer by grabbing the Duke bum and pushed his tongue into Buckingham's throat.

 

All present turned their heads away from the scene played out before their eyes.

 

 

So greeted Buckingham held on to the embrace and returned the kiss, pressing himself close against the King's body, rubbing his growing erection against the King's belly. When they broke the embrace both men gasped for breath. The King dismissed all present with a wave of his hand, still holding on to his beloved Buckingham.

 

“What, dearest father, my own love, has your loving Steenie done to deserve such a welcome reward?” He asked leaning his head onto the King’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 

The jeweller, having called at York House and delivered the duplicate and returning the original earring to the Duke, had been rewarded handsomely. He now turned his carriage to make his way out to Westminster to call at Whitehall.

 

The Duke had been very pleased with the result. The earrings looking so similar as if they had been an original pair. The Lady Katherine had disturbed them briefly but seeing her husband tied up in business had immediately excused herself and retreated.

 

The Duke had been in a good mood, pleased with the outcome of his order.  
He had smiled and as soon as the lady had disappeared had placed another order. A jewel to be made for his wife. He had turned and unlocked a drawer of his writing desk. Out of there he had produced a miniature showing his portrait.

 

“Here, man, see he to it that it becomes something handsome for the Duchess to wear. A neck piece or a broach perhaps. He will come up with an idea, we are sure. Come back with your drafts and we see what pleases us best.”

 

The merchant hoped to end his offices with the palace just as successful.

 

 

 

 

Diego stepped on the other side of the bed. He reached out to feel Ran’s forehead. It felt to hot. Diego silently cursed. If Ran developed a fever he would not be able to travel. Ran turned his head but didn’t gain consciousness. The son of the Spanish ambassador looked at Diego expectantly.

 

“No puedo. No puede simplemente abandonarlo. No, no, que el plan no está funcionando para nosotros. Sólo voy a ir cuando se va demasiado.”1 Diego had made up his mind.

 

“Pero señor Alatriste, eso es peligroso.”2 Diego Sarmiento junior said.

 

“Es ahí donde usted tiene que ayudarnos. Te necesitamos para que nos llevara en tu coche a Plymouth.”3

 

 

 

In a few words Diego explained his plan to the young Spaniard he was sharing his first name with. The young man chewed his upper lip. Looking at Alatriste he saw the determination. So he gave in.

 

 

The next morning the coach which bore the coat of arms of the Count de Gondomar left the Inn in direction of Plymouth harbour. The coach turned onto the main road and passed two control posts without being stopped. They travelled as fast as the horses would take them. Diego Sarmiento de Acuña junior had sent an urgent message back to his father to inform him about the change of situation.

 

 

Ambassador Diego Sarmiento de Acuña senior had reacted immediately. The spare horses had been redirected. He even had made that travel official by informing Whitehall palace that an emergency post was travelling to Plymouth.

 

The palace had given permission that the post was under no circumstances being stopped but reached Plymouth as fast as possible.

 

 

The control points along the road had been informed by the palace to let the coach of the Spanish Embassy pass. The patrols were not allowed to open the door to the coach. If possible the coach should be speeded through.

 

 

 

 

When James woke that morning his secretary was about to tell him but he just waved the man away. “Where is the Duke of Buckingham?” He asked and was informed that the Duke had left to attend a session at parliament. James waved the servant close. “We need the pot.” He said and the young man sprung to action producing the chamber pot for James' disposal.

 

This business done the young man place the lid on the pot to carry it to the physician waiting for inspection of the King's morning stool.

 

Meanwhile James stood arms outstretched whilst his grooms were dressing him. A guard entered the room whispering in the chamberlain's ear. The man nodded and dismissed the guard. “Your Highness,” the chamberlain addressed the king, “the jeweller has arrived. The man says he has business with you, Your Majesty.” James nodded, “Show the man in. He is quicker than I expected.”

 

A footman was sent to fetch the merchant who arrived bowing low towards the king a bundle clasped close to his chest, as if to guard it with his own dear life.

 

 

“Ah!” James shouted, “Come he closer, man. What does he have for us? Show me man, we don't have all day.” The merchants hands were slightly shaking as he unfolded his wares. The king first lifted up the bracelets which he wanted to purchase for Buckingham's wife. The Lady Katherine had written him informing him that she was expecting. George and he had celebrated the fact the night before.

 

The next bundle contained the pearl neckless. The jewellery was made of five strings of same sized and coloured pearls which were held together with golden bridges and opened with a splendid clasp which formed a broach which could be detached and worn separately James was very pleased.

  
  


“And now to that last business.” The merchant was just about to open the knot to the last bundle when James staid his hands. “Everybody out!” James ordered and all servants left the room. Only then the jeweller was allowed to reveal the earrings he had been working on.

  
  
Click [ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/142001.html) for Part 8  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

1Translates from Spanish "I can not. Can not simply leave. No, no, the plan is not working for us. I'll just go when it goes too. "

2Translates from Spanish “But Mr. Alatriste, that's dangerous.”

3Translates from Spanish “This is where you have to help us. We need you to take us in your toach to Plymouth.”

 


	8. Deceptions

  
  
_**Deploraziones – Sentimientos – Regrets**_  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni  
Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, King James 1st King of England  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17/adult  
Word Count: 1402  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.  
Follow-up on «[“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html)”», «[“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html)» and «[“Giocando con il fuoco”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137562.html)».  
  
  
  
 _[Deploraziones - Sentimientos - Regrets  - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137868.html), _[Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/138725.html#cutid1), **[Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139107.html#cutid1),** **[Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139972.html#cutid1),  **[Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/140742.html#cutid1), ** **[Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/140988.html#cutid1), ** ****[Part 7](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/141338.html#cutid1)**  
   
  


 

 

 

  


The coach made good progress with short stops only to exchange horses and a swift run through all the posting stations. After three days they arrived in Plymouth undisturbed.

 

Plymouth harbour was a different story altogether though. And on arrival the harbour master was already waiting. A paper in hand with a description of two foreigners who were wanted by the crown.

 

The man first to descend the coach was clad in Spanish garments, rich garments and the harbour master recognised him immediately. Diego Sarmiento de Acuña, eldest son of the Spanish ambassador in London was well known to be the messenger for the Embassy and a regular traveller between England and Spain. Urgent messages from the King of England for his most Catholic Majesty were always trusted to the care of Diego junior only.

 

 

 

The second man climbing out of the coach was a completely different matter. The man with olive skinned face wore a turban like headgear and the traditional arabic coat and foot wear. Out of the coach he pulled a large carpet which he flung over his shoulder.

 

The son of the ambassador exchanged a few words with the harbour master and produced some documents which were checked and approved. The arab was waved to walk on and pointed in the direction of the Spanish galleon waiting for boarding and swift departure.

 

 

 

“Il ne parle pas anglais, un peu espagnol, oui. Mais pas beaucoup.”1  
Diego junior explained to the harbour master pointing to the arab who was just hitting the gangway to walk aboard ship.

 

On board a sailor came up to the arab trying to get the carpet off his shoulder but the man shook his head and spoke a few words. The sailor shrugged and pointed at a door leading below deck to the cabins. The arab shifted the carpet slightly and made his way down.

 

 

 

According to the papers the carpet was an expensive one made of pure silk and had been presented to the King of Sweden who had rejected the gift. A shipwreck in the North sea had led to carpet and arab servant to be stranded in Denmark from where they had finally made a safer journey to London. The arab and his carpet had spoken at the Embassy and there they had been ordered to return to Madrid.

 

 

 

The harbour master had checked all the stamps and documentations in regards of the transaction with the carpet and was quite satisfied.  
He wished the young Spaniard a safe journey and went away to tend to his other businesses.

 

 

 

When Diego junior arrived in his cabin the carpet was unrolled on the floor and the contents of the carpet roll was placed safely in a cod. Diego had taken off the arab headgear and was wiping the sweat off Ran's brow.  
From above deck the commands for setting sails were heard shouting. And soon a soft swaying gave proof that the ship had left the quay and was on its way out into the English Channel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Charles was white with anger as the message arrived that non of the harbours had encountered the two tutors which had left St. James's in such a hurry. Something told Charles that the game was lost. Only he had neither proof nor confirmation that his hunch was correct. Pacing up and down his library he kicked at his chairs every time he came past them. Father would be fuming, surly and I didn't dare to think of Steenie's reaction.

 

Somehow he feared to come face to face with Buckingham who was well known for his unpredictable temper. Finally Charles decided it to be better if he would be attending his lessons. There amongst his teachers George would mind his outbursts perhaps.

 

 

 

So Charles rushed towards the school room and as usual arriving late secured a spanking session for Murray. He apologised for his late arrival and named state affairs as his excuse. And strangely the master tutor Thomas Murray, William Murray's uncle, let it go pass and spared his nephew a tanning.

 

 

 

It wasn't until afternoon that the Duke of Buckingham called at St. James's palace and was told that his Royal Highness was still at his studies. So George made his way straight to the school room and found Charles there, red faced and heated, struggling with the steps. It was a strange display with Murray and Joseph Swetnam as dancing partners.

 

Thomas Murray was overseeing the scene and directing the musicians. They had just begun to play a Saltarello. Well known for his grace and musicality Buckingham joint in with the three dancers replacing Murray as Charles direct partner. So standing opposite of Charles George bowed and began with an arabesque and then followed the flow of the dance showing off his dancing skills. Charles had his eyes fixed on Buckingham copied every move trying his hardest to keep up with the tempo and the steps and arm motions.

 

 

 

The dance ended in an upbeat Galliard which when ended left Charles utterly out of breath and with such pain in his legs that Thomas Murray had to order a chair to be brought for the Prince of Wales to rest. With the Prince needed to be seated another chair was brought in for the Duke as well who was in much better shape than his poor 'wife'.

 

 

 

“I see you are still trying hard to keep up with the latest dances. That is so good on you. I do not need to remind you that we still have the ball coming up at which you will meet the Spanish delegation in London.” The Duke reminded Charles who just nodded in response. “I have convinced your father that a Masquerade will be just the right thing. The Spanish surely will enjoy a little playfulness. And you father was so kind to remind me that I still owe them a ball as an apology for my last rude behaviour towards the Ambassador.”

 

George pulled a face and Charles started to giggle just like a teenage girl.

 

“Sir Thomas, I see you are doing a very good work here. Congratulations! His Grace's dance movements have so much improved.” Buckingham flattered the old tutor only to dismiss all present after the short exchange of pleasantries.

 

 

 

Charles sat with expectancy in his eyes as George pulled his chair even closer. “I have something to show you, my dearest love.” He said retrieving a small parcel from his shirt. “Look.” And he produced two earrings which looked so similar that one hardly could tell the original from the copy. “What you say. Aren't they just splendid?” Charles stared open mouthed. “Which one is the one the Italian gave me?” He wondered.

  
  


Unfortunately neither he could tell nor Buckingham. So they just took their pick.  
“I do need you to pierce my ear.” Charles said. “I wont have anybody else do it, you know.” Steenie smiled as so much trust placed in his steady hands. He got up walked to the door and shouted for a servant. The man rushing by was instructed to bring a lit candle, a needle sharp if possible and some clean cloths.

 

It only took the servant a few minutes to return with all requested items on a tray in his hands.

 

 

 

Buckingham retrieved a flacon from his breeches and poured the liquid onto the needle and on one of the cloths. He asked Charles to sit closer to the window that there was light falling onto his earlobe. George then wiped the ear with the cloth drenched in alcohol. Then he turned towards the table picked up the needle and held it to the candle’s flame. As soon as the needle got hot he turned and pinching Charles’ ear thrust the needle through the earlobe. Charles had just time to inhale when the Duke fiddled the earring into the freshly made hole.

 

With another splash out of the flacon onto the ear the procedure was finished.

 

 

 

“I hope I didn't hurt you to much, my love.” But Charles beaming with pride shook his head. “I almost felt nothing. You are so good with your hands. I wonder what other talent you are hiding. Steenie, please bring me the looking glass from over there on the desk. I want so see how it looks.”

  
Click [ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/142548.html) for Part 9

 

\------------------------------------------------

1Translates from French “He doesn't speak English, a little Spanish, yes. But not much.”

 


	9. Flight

  
  
_**Deploraziones – Sentimientos – Regrets**_  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni  
Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, King James 1st King of England  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17/adult  
Word Count: 1060  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.  
Follow-up on «[“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html)”», «[“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html)» and «[“Giocando con il fuoco”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137562.html)».  
  
  
  
 _[Deploraziones - Sentimientos - Regrets  - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137868.html), _[Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/138725.html#cutid1), **[Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139107.html#cutid1),** **[Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139972.html#cutid1),  **[Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/140742.html#cutid1), ** **[Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/140988.html#cutid1), ** **[Part 7](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/141338.html#cutid1), ** ****[Part 8](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/142001.html#cutid1)**  
   
  


 

The Spanish galleon made their way out of the Channel and into the Atlantic ocean. It followed it's course close to the French coast and down South.

Ran spent the first week in bed tended to by Diego who hardly left his side. Diego junior had to force him up on deck into the fresh air at least once a day. He followed orders under protest and Diego jnr was looking after Ran whilst Diego went for his walk on deck.

After a week Ran was up for the first time. Only for an hour at first, for Diego didn't wanted him to overdo it. He kept a very close eye on Ran. The second day Ran went up on deck. He insisted he needed fresh air after all that time down in the cod. Diego was around him all the time and Diego junior wore a grin on his face all day long.

Diego junior had moved out of the large cabin and had invaded the Firsts cabin the Captain and the First, who had given up their quarters had moved into the quarters of the next lower ranks and in this fashion a shifting of cabins had the lowest ranks to house with the crew.

Despite having passengers on board the Captain kept to his routine and there were regular drills of the crew twice a day. The waters they soon were hitting, the Golf of Biscay, were famous for bad weather and pirates. And as if on command as soon as they hit the waters of the Biscay the weather deteriorated. The Captain ordered all passengers below deck. All doors had to be shut and bolted and all hands were ordered on deck to reef the sails. Men climbed the shrouds to get the rags down before they tore or the beam would burst. 

Diego junior took the bad weather badly and got severely seasick. Ran still to weak to be of any help took it up to keep the poorly youngster company and clean him up when needed. Alatriste however was feeling trapped below deck and finally decided not to stay. 

Against the Captain's orders Diego went up and just in time to assist the men at the rudder when one as almost washed away when a breaker washed over the deck. Diego watched the man crashing into bulwark. As soon as the water had run away the man got up again and limped over back to take his place at the rudder. 

Diego was asked to get a rope and tie the men to the rudder. He had to make three starts until he managed to do as told interrupted by crushing breakers which hit him so hard that his wind was pushed out his lungs. 

 

 

 

James sat on the throne clearly bored. True good Steenie had arranged a nice little masquerade but watching people dancing wasn't what James considered to be fun. If only the Spanish Ambassador had turned up but instead he had sent his three younger sons and the three daughters. 

James searched around the room at the other end of the dance floor his son was struggling to keep up with the dance. Gladly the young lady he was dancing with, the youngest of Diego Sarmiento's daughters wasn't a good dancer as well. The girl slightly overweight was out of breath. Charles was clutching his leg clearly in pain. 

James's gaze browsed further in the middle of the conundrum was Steenie having the time of his live obviously. Watching George dance was a pleasure. He was such an accomplished dancer and paired with the eldest of the Spanish girls he cast a pretty figure. James licked his lips, he would get George to visit him tonight. This thought cheered him a little but couldn't help him from yawning.

James got up and smiling and waving announced his retirement. He leaned heavy on his cane as he got up and slowly walked through the gangway of bowing and curtseying courtiers. The music had stopped the instance as he had stood up from the throne. Now Steenie rushed to his side and he leaned on his favourites arm. Nodding to the left and right he stopped short at the Spaniards and thanked them for their attendance and expressed his hope they had enjoyed themselves. He asked the eldest of the present son's of Sarmiento to sent greetings to his father and express the King's hope that he soon would be able to meet their father. 

The King then left for his quarters with Steenie at his side. The oldest daughter pouted and complained to her sister that her gallant had left with the king. Her sister giggled and whispered in her ear. The remark made the girl blush and kicking her sister's shin. 

The eldest of the boys came over speaking some harsh words and gathering his sisters and the two younger brothers said his farewell to Charles who now had taken over as host after his father's and Steenie's departure. Servants were ordered and rushed around to get coats and coaches for the leaving guests. 

 

 

When Charles arrived back at St. James's palace his mood was at a low. He had hoped to see more of George but instead had that fat Spanish girl at his side all evening. And to make matters worse his father had taken Steenie away and Charles could imagine that he would see nothing of Buckingham for the rest of the night. 

He had taken his foul mood out on his servants and now that he wanted some more to drink

 

Murray had shown up and served. Murray used to Charles' mood swings remained calm. As he was about to leave Charles alone again, he was called back. 

“Murray, my friend.” Charles' words slurred slightly from to much drink. “Stay with me. I don't want to be alone tonight.” Murray paled but nodded. If the Prince of Wales asked ones company one was obliged to obey.

Murray only hoped that Charles' idea of him keeping him company did not included the Prince's bedchamber. What had happened to Ran was still freshly imprinted into Murray's memory and he was not willing to let this happen to himself. 

With Buckingham being unpredictable one could never be sure if the Duke wouldn't show up in the most inconvenient moment. 

  
Click [ _here_](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/142679.html) for Part 10


	10. Back to square one

  
  
_**Deploraziones – Sentimientos – Regrets**_  
Pairing: Diego Alatriste/Gualterio Malatesta aka Ranuccio Tomassoni  
Others: Charles, Prince of Wales, George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham, King James 1st King of England  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17/adult  
Word Count: 2014  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. Written for fun only. No copyright infringement intended.  
Follow-up on «[“¡Maldito Bastardo!” - “Fottuto Bastardo!](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/128394.html)”», «[“Mancata! Colpa tua!” - “¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/131310.html)» and «[“Giocando con il fuoco”](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137562.html)».  
  
  
  
 _[Deploraziones - Sentimientos - Regrets  - Part 1](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137868.html), _[Part 2](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/138725.html#cutid1), **[Part 3](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139107.html#cutid1),** **[Part 4](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/139972.html#cutid1),  **[Part 5](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/140742.html#cutid1), ** **[Part 6](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/140988.html#cutid1), ** **[Part 7](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/141338.html#cutid1), ** **[Part 8](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/142001.html#cutid1), ** ****[Part 9](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/142548.html#cutid1)**  
   
  


 

 

 

 

  


Murray was lucky all Charles asked of him was his company for a game of chess. Murray made sure to improve the Prince's mood by loosing. So with Charles' mood improved Murray was excused. Charles went into his bedroom and Murray stepping out of the library bumped into Buckingham.

 

“Good night, Your Grace.” Murray said bowing.  
“It's late, William.”  
“Indeed it is , Your Grace. He couldn't sleep. We played chess. He will be glad that you have come.”  
Murray bowed again and walked away wishing the Duke a good night.

 

Buckingham entered the room and walked over to the bedroom. Charles had just begun to take his shirt off but jumped onto his feet and flew into Buckingham's arms.

 

“You’re here. Oh, you're here. How I dreaded the idea of you being with father.” He almost cried as he threw himself into George's arms.

 

“Are you angry with me, Steenie? Are you angry because they got away? Please don't be angry with me.” Charles fell to his knees pressing his face into Buckingham's loins, inhaling deeply. “I love you. Oh how I love you. Please never leave me, Steenie. The thought is driving me crazy. I am so jealous. Why do you have to go and please father? Why?” The Duke took the Prince up onto his arms and carried him to the bed. He tried to calm Charles, rocking him in his arms. In this state it made no sense to argue with him.

 

 

 

Charles dug his hands into George's breeches and fumbled until he had the cock in his hand. The then sucked at it as if it was a child’s pacifier. But somehow George couldn't get aroused. He reached for his cane and whacked Charles' butt. “I didn't gave you permission.”  
He hissed and then forced Charles to take his pants down and fucked the Prince with his cane. As Charles slumped onto the bed crying but sexually satisfied, George stormed out of the room and the palace.

 

 

 

Mounting his horse he galloped all the way back to Whitehall. Running through the long corridors until he reached James' bedchamber. Seeing James in nightshirt and cap he threw himself on the floor. “I have been a bad boy. Please punish your slave and dog, father.” He whimpered whilst hastily disposing of his clothes.

 

James who hadn't expected to see him again, flicked his long tongue over his lips. George seen the move moaned out loud, crawling on all fours he spread his legs and pushed his buttocks apart begging to be fucked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The storm was raging for three days in a row and the galleon had suffered badly. Despite the Captain's best efforts they had lost all three mast tops. The debris had showered down hitting and hurting the deckhands. Three man had been killed by falling into the whirlpool of waves and one had been slain by the beam crashing on deck.

 

The ship was rendered not manoeuvrable after the mast tops had gone. The Captain in a desperate attempt had ordered the dead man and the debris to be thrown over board. The man which had been tried to rescue at first was so entangled in the rigging that he couldn't be cut free.

 

 

 

With the ship not able to manoeuvre the breaker were washing over her crashing into her continuously. The Captain feared that it was only a matter of time until she would break apart. So he ordered the dinghy to be prepared and called for all passengers to appear on deck.

 

“Quiero que subieran a la barca.”1  
The Captain demanded and even the protestations of Diego junior weren't enough to change the command. Diego junior and Ran went back down to fetch all their belongings especially the small chest containing the letters to the Spanish King. And with the assistance of Alatriste lowered themselves down into the small boat. Diego waited and helped a few of the injured deckhands into the boat but climbed over before the three young Lieutenants were commanded to get into the dinghy as well.

 

 

 

Diego junior, Ran and the injured sailors were placed at the bow with Ran in charge to tend to them when necessary. Alatriste found his place next to one of the Lieutenants to handle the oars. Behind him sat the second Lieutenant and a sailor handling the next pair of oars. At the stern steering their small vessel the third Lieutenant had placed himself.

 

It was this man who now took over command and ordered them to pull away from the ship. All in the dinghy were saluted by the Captain but had no time to return the greeting as the rolling waves hit the small boat with full force.

 

 

 

Spending the night with desperate attempts to keep the dinghy in balance and in Ran and Diego junior's case shovelling the water out of the boat.  
They worked hard but managed and as the dawn threw his grey coat over boat and sea they succumbed to their fatigue.

 

Alatriste was the first to wake after a short and painful rest. His arms were still on fire and the muscles in his shoulders and back hurt from the strain. He sat up trying to stretch. Looking around he saw nothing but the sea. The galleon had disappeared. However the storm was broken and the waves though still rough no longer threatening.

 

 

 

With his foot he kicked the man at the rudder. “Teniente. Teniente, despierta.”2  
The man rubbed his eyes.  
“El galeón, que se ha ido. Tenemos que revisar nuestras fuentes.”3 Alatriste said.

 

A quick check confirmed that with a strict rationing they would last four days. With the skies laden with grey clouds there was not way they could establish their position. So it was decided to quit rowing but just steadying the boat with the oars. They all hoped that they hadn't drifted out into the Bay to far away from land.

 

 

 

Ran took over the distribution of their water and food supplies and as predicted after four days they were out of food. However Ran had managed to save water and now on day six they all were living on an eighth of water out of the drinking cup.

 

The weather had cleared on the third day and an unforgiving sun was scorching the men in the dinghy. Their lips cracked and bleeding. Their skins peeling off their faces and hands. 

 

To save energy they spent most of the day in a slumber like state. So when Ran saw the sails on their eighth day out on the sea he believed them to be a fantasy. He rubbed his eyes.  
“Diego! Diego Alatriste! Vedete ciò che vedo?”4

 

Diego looked up and following Ran's pointing finger saw the sails on the horizon. So did all other men in the small boat. To make sure they wouldn't capsize it was agreed that only Alatriste would stand up and wave with Diego junior's bright red waistcoat.

 

 

 

Alatriste couldn't say afterwards how long he had been standing waving that darn coat. But they had been seen and the ship altered it's course.  
As the ship approached the Lieutenants grew more and more nervous.  
They started to whisper with each other.  
“¿Qué pasa?”5 enquired Diego and the men fell silent. But Diego gave no rest until the lieutenant sitting next to him answered. “Se trata de un corsario. No podemos decir si es amigo o enemigo.”6

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The realisation that he was quite incapable of fulfilling Buckingham’s needs had hit Charles hard and he had spent the rest of the night crying. He felt isolated and alone.

 

He needed George. George was his only link to his father. Without George he would loose the hold on his father again. This he could not let happening.

 

 

 

He got up quietly and dressed gingerly. His arse hurt like hell but this wasn't what troubled him. He needed to speak to his father. Needed to convince him to let him Charles stay in Whitehall. Before pulling up his breeches he watched his bum in the mirror. Angry blueish red streaks had formed where George's cane had hit his soft flesh. His anus was still bleeding from the mistreatment with the cane. Charles fished for a rabbit skin placed it onto his bum holding it up with his legs pressed together he managed to pull up his breeches. There was no need for the servants to see.

 

 

 

This done he called for his footman to prepare the sedan chair. He was ready to leave for Whitehall. Charles knew that his father was always up early. Earlier than George whom he envisioned cuddled up behind his father's back. He swallowed his tears. He always had been a disappointment. No news this.

 

Now he had to concentrate to convince his father to let him stay in Whitehall palace. He wouldn't need much room. His estate was easily being halved if necessary.

 

 

 

In his mind he prepared is strategy. But he knew he would needed Buckingham's support. He only could pray that his failure to please his demanding lover hadn't estranged the Duke entirely. “If only we can remain friends. That's all I'm asking.” He muttered to himself all the way through St. James's Park.

 

 

 

When he arrived he found his father in the gardens for his morning walk.  
Unexpectedly Buckingham was at his side. The king leaning heavy on the Duke hand buried deep in George's breeches. The king didn’t removed the hand once throughout the brief conversation. Both Steenie and the king were in good moods and so the move to Whitehall was granted. Even more Steenie had managed to persuade the king to give his approval to a voyage to Spain. Charles and George incognito to meet the Infanta in Madrid.

 

Charles beamed and fell on his knees kissing the shoes of both King and Duke.  
All was well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The shipwrecked were rescued and to their relief found that the corsair turned out to be a Spanish vessel. The Captain Pedro de la Plese welcomed the small party on board and ordered the wounded to be seen to. His crew sprang to action carrying the wounded sailors below deck. The dinghy was hauled in and course was set. The shipwrecks had been lucky that the brigantine had been thrown off course due to the storm. They were on their way back to San Sebastian.

 

 

 

The heavy seas had brought dinghy and brigantine dangerously close to the French coast. Captain de la Plese was about to remedy that as he was not willing to fall under French cannonade. His ship was well known in the Biscay and despite the peace treaty between France, England and Spain coursairs were not welcome.

 

The lieutenants requested to learn if the captain had come across a galleon on his way into the Biscay. However there were no news about the whereabouts of the galleon at all.

 

 

 

The rest of the voyage was unspectacular and they all arrived in the port at San Sebastian safe and sound. Having lost time Diego junior said his farewell and rushed to Madrid on the day they landed. Diego was somehow indecisive. He had wandered the port with Ran at his side and they had looked into some of the tavernas. They had not spoken all day.

 

Now Diego looked at the Italian and finally asked “¿Qué te parece, vamos a tener alojamiento para pasar la noche aquí?”7   
Ran simply had nodded.

 

 

 

They had paid in advance and retreated immediately. In the sparsely furnished room they had fallen upon each other. Beginning with rough sex until they were sated and turned to gentle and soft intercourse.  
They had kissed and spooned up and finally fallen asleep.

 

 

 

When Diego got up with the first light of day he was alone in the room.  
His clothes were strewn on the floor. He dressed.

 

And then cursed.

 

The Italian was gone and so was his purse.

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


 

1Translates from Spanish “I want you to get into the boat.”

2Translates from Spanish “Lieutenand. Lieutenant, wake up.”

3Translates from Spanish “The galleon, it's gone. We need to check on our supplies.”

4Translates from Italian “You see what I see?”

5Translates from Spanish “What's up?”

6Translates from Spanish “It's a corsair. We can't say if friend or foe.”

7Translates from Spanish “What do you think, shall we take lodgings here for the night?”


End file.
